High Notes
High notes are the Scripture of the Piero religions. All Piero believers, both monotheistic and polytheistic, agree on the ultimate sanctity of high notes. High notes are thoughts while Piero and are therefore all revelations from the Piero God(s). Most Piero users in the world experience these revelations, but as only seven of them know of the existence of the Piero god(s), only high notes by the Significant Seven are canonical scripture. There are multiple forms of high notes, including: Prophecy, Insight, Narrative, Contemplation, and Commandment. There are also miscellaneous, uncategorizable high notes. These are quite possibly the most holy of all, as one must be incredibly Piero to even have one. Pot Elf's High Notes 10/6 I am convinced Andrew Kruse is going to kill me 10/11 Due to the almost infinite number of galaxies in the universe, there is a chance that the Star Wars movies are actually true. There is a chance that the molecular composition of humans will change with evolution, effectively creating a race with metal skin, meaning humans will have evolved into robots. 10/23 "I better watch out for the guy on the bike." "Wait, that's a REALLY tall bike..." "Oh shit no it's not a bike it's 2 REALLY, REALLY tall unicycles..." "Never mind. It's a pole. Just a normal pole." 11/17 We should create a religion. It'd be awesome. What if there's an after-after-life and like an after-after-after-life and so on 11/23 What if like hot air molecules and cold air molecules combine to make like room temperature air molecules and there are actually just like an equal amount of hot and cold air molecules in every room and that's what makes rooms feel normal 11/24 "Did you smoke my water?" You smoke water by boiling it and sucking up the steam. H2O suck it, faggot 11/28 We give Marco so much money that we should declare him as a dependent "Whenever there's something under my foot while I'm driving, I feel like I'm either gonna die or kill someone." Yeah that's how I feel when there's a prisoner in my trunk and they're trying to get out. Like if the trunk goes up, I'm not gonna be able to see and I'm gonna crash. Selfish freaking prisoner, YOU ONLY THINK OF YOURSELF 12/3 There's absolutely no reason to not have a voluntary appendectomy. It would prevent you from ever having appendicitis and you don't need your appendix 12/6 I think Edible Snapchats would be an amazing invention 12/13 Andrew, Jarod, Marco, and I should become superheroes I can definitely see the hemisphere around us What are my kids going to think of the fact that I can rap all of Rap God? (If I marry Hailie, they won't care) I wonder if, in any part of the universe, there has been a galactic war 12/15 Every single misunderstanding between people is caused by the fact that everyone processes language differently because every one's brain is wired differently. Saladventure 12/18 I want to invent time travel so I can keep Plato as a pet 12/21 Broccoli has suicidal tendencies 12/22 Cameron: David is the modern day Homer Crashing planes into the World Trade Center is so 2001 12/25 My 6 years in prison changed both my age and birthday, but left everyone else at the same age It is forbidden to use my name in a sentence with a grammatical error 12/26 These potato chips are spicy. Piero chips should exist. You could eat and get Piero at the same time. 12/27 American Medical Board says that the best soul-sucking procedure is to point at a car's license plate and go "Wghhhhhhshhhhh" while slowly opening your palm 12/28 There's no physical evidence that banks even exist 12/29 Plato only died a few years ago. 2500 compared to 14 billion is .000018% When you leave food out for extended periods of time, it develops homosexual tendencies 1/3 Andrew is going to marry a girl named Penelope 1/4 Every year for the rest of their lives, Andrew and Josh will play the NFC playoffs on Madden to determine who goes to the Super Bowl in real life. The AFC is determined by normal real NFL teams though. If Andrew and I live until the 2090's, we will become superheroes. 1/6 Josh learned about the Force on Bill Nye the Science Guy. In some parallel universe, masturbation is the form of communication and talking is something you do in private, and it makes you climax: Alex, Josh, Andrew, David, Josh M 1/7 How many grapes are in the universe? The media is unbelievably childish, moronic, and just generally stupid. 1/9 What if one's life was a haiku? I wonder what the next dominant species on Earth will be after humans. 1/10 The best way to win a girl's heart is to kill her parents. 1/11 Andrew is going to tell Hiroko that he's a Pierohead and she's going to begin paying him in Piero direct deposited to his bank account 1/12 I will drink chocolate milk each and every single time I'm Piero Being a Pierohead has made my political views far more liberal. Therefore, I could actually eventually become a Communist. 1/14 Christina Perri and Eminem are mortal enemies. One says "I'm only human," the other says "Why be a king when you can be a god?" 1/15 Every time someone sneezes, we will say "I hate Andrew," and the sneezer will respond "Me too" The universe has been expanding since the Big Bang, but what exactly is it expanding into? Timón will be buried in the deep caves of Red Rock Canyon for billions of years, possibly until the Sun encompasses the Earth. Credit to Josh. 1/18 We (I) have to bury every single broken piece in the caves of Red Rock. 1/20 Combining scissors and a pencil makes a scalpel 1/21 Babe Ruth is the epitome of capitalism. He ate a ton of hot dogs, drank beer, and played baseball. 1/22 Being a Pierohead makes your phone battery die more quickly. 1/23 The little kid Andrew and I saw at McDonald's is going to become the president. 1/25 Bubble wrap used to make dinosaur noises when you popped it. 1/27 The fact that I drink an extreme amount of Dr. Pepper is the reason for my religious beliefs. 1/28 They should make an award for destroying the universe and call it a Davy. The creator of Psych is a true pervert. Despite its fantastic acting and humor, it is actually a ruse to subliminally make everyone want to eat more pineapple. 1/30 The further back your beanie sits, the more of a Pierohead you are. 2/3 Pulling apples to the ground is the most important function of gravity. 2/5 The best time to destroy the universe is when you have jury duty. 2/8 It is illegal and punishable by 15-20 years in prison to use a $10 bill. 2/14 The universe is definitely a raptor I have never owned a face, body, or even spirit. I am merely an essence floating around the universe. This universe is just one of many in the multiverse. 2/17 Nessa is the adult Sarah. If Andrew really does marry a girl named Penelope, I am officially a prophet. It is unconstitutional to blame myself for only taking a three day tolerance break instead of four because I only decided on that tonight, and if I were to get upset with myself, it would be a form of an ex post facto law. 2/18 Mintiness is more a physical sensation than a taste. It appeals more to the nerves in my mouth than my taste buds. 2/19 What if birds are like just wizards in disguise and they turn back to their normal form at night? Like not all birds, but a lot of them. That's why you don't see birds as often at night. Because the wizard birds turned back into their normal form. 2/20 The universe is going to become more liberal by exactly 1 inch. 2/21 The Phantom of the Darkness is Andrew's Daedric artifact 2/23 The cat that was at Jarod's house is the attorney for the universe. 2/27 Giving your soul away requires many, many contracts, all of which are over 500 pages long. 2/28 Raindrops sliding down a windshield are a lot like the formation of the universe. 3/1 All of our dicks are gravitationally attracting one another. 3/5 The only power the Darkness has is to turn blue ink black. 3/8 There should be a TV channel where you just watch people get Piero. We should all clone ourselves and make our clones suck our dicks. 3/11 I don't like to think of myself as infinity years old. I prefer to think of myself as infinity years young. 3/12 Andrew, Jarod, and I will perform a scientific study where we compare our Piero levels with the redness level of our eyes. Piero smells exactly like friendship. 3/13 People who walk their dogs on Conquistador are actually the FBI agents in charge of tracking the Heisenbergs. Jarod is a cop and intends to arrest us on the same day that Andrew nods at me (or shakes his head at Jarod). 3/15 Give me a SOAPStone of the rhetorical situation of a lightsaber battle. (Also in Cameron's high notes) Baja Blast is the Pierohead Elixir of Life. 3/16 What if the world is exactly like Minesweeper? 3/17 Andrew's death is the single greatest utilitarian act. 3/23 Fun is a very interesting concept and is impossible to define because it means something different to everyone. Everything now is derivative of everything in the past 3/25 You can't prove that I'm not shooting invisible, room-temperature fire out of my hands 3/27 Zion was the North American temple to the Piero God. I have fulfilled my note from 11/17. We really have created a religion. The reason Anakin's hilt does not change when he becomes Darth Vader is to symbolize that deep down, he is still the same good man. 3/29 Some people keep a gun under their seat. I keep a lightsaber under mine. 3/30 The machine elves people see on DMT are the alien creators from Cameron's notes. 4/2 "Oh shit is that a cop?" *stares for about a minute* "No it's an exit sign." 4/3 The Significant Seven will one day buy an island and live on it forever, growing and smoking Piero. 4/5 Phanpy cannibalism is a serious issue in Hoenn. 4/6 The UNLV bag has become a literary symbol in our lives. How many stars on GTA would we have? 4/7 Technically, the Earth could be the center of the universe and at one point, it is possible that either Cameron or I was the EXACT center of the universe. (Also in Cameron's high notes) Andrew's mom's musical production style is similar to that of Doctor P. 4/9 I wonder how time is measured on different planets. 4/10 The inherent beauty of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich is often overlooked by modern food connoisseurs due to their consumerist nature. 4/11 The Heisenbergs absolutely need to befriend a pack of wolves, become their leaders, then accumulate other packs and use them to take over the world. 4/12 The Dark Force and Light Force are what combined to make the original singularity of the Big Bang. I am a 4th spatial direction from the influence. 4/19 Andrew was talking to Alex Mason on the phone to help him figure out what the numbers mean. Actors need to stop breaking the fourth wall. It was really expensive to build. 4/20 Andrew will take over every universe in existence one house at a time. Lightsaber battling will one day become an Olympic sport. 4/23 The homeless man to whom I just gave 4 quarters was very happy, not because of my generosity, but because he is an ancient wizard capable of multiplying coins. Had I given him anything less than a quarter, it would use far more of his power to turn it into a significant amount of money. Example: It would have taken 2.5x the amount of power if I had given him dimes instead. 4/25 Ancient Council of Birds is Nathan, Cameron, and I (David Benjamin Garcia). 4/27 Jarod and his family must perform the ancient ritual to summon the rat that his grandma saw, then perform another ancient ritual to make it the Rat King of their house. For the rest of their lives, every spare moment will be spent bowing to the Rat King. Eventually the rat king will train four turtles to be his bodyguards. Those four turtles will each train four more turtles, who will train four more turtles. Eventually the Rat King will have an army of turtles at his disposal. 5/4 Ean needs to develop a political platform to roll a Piero. 5/7 We're expanding on our rain dance by twerking like Miley Cyrus, so because of that, our cult clearly evolved from that of the dinosaurs, which is why I wanted to be a dinosaur so badly 5/10 I am a being with four spatial dimensions. However, I exist in three dimensions by positioning the four dimensional aspect of my body in a specific way that only one capable of thinking in four dimensions would understand. I would prove it and show everyone, but the mere sight of my true form would instantly drive them insane. 5/12 I am currently viewing life in 2160p 5/13 The only thing better than Mountain Dew: Baja Blast is Swagdu: Baja Blast 5/14 Josh is officially the Rap God. He rhymed "higher" with "prior" without even trying. 5/17 Now that I removed Andrew's and Jarod's hearts, I removed their humanity and they are true embodiments of the Dark and Light Forces, respectively. The Piero religion has evolved. Nathan is a polytheist as opposed to traditional monotheistic Piero practices. 5/18 The Significant Seven demonstrate natural selection by the intricate evolution of our traditions. We must "function" to "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. 5/19 Piero makes your glasses bloodshot 5/20 The person we hang out with and call Andrew is actually a clone of him, as the original Andrew is dead. Every gang that comes to the Katie spot will one day show up while I'm there alone. They will all demand to know "my right" at once. There will be an epic stare down between me and the leader of the strongest gang. Suddenly, we will all begin the most epic street fight ever. It will go on for 30 minutes before I end it by reaching the center of the fight and using Force Repulse. Then I will continue getting Piero. I think 19 ancient wizard bees just stung me. I don't know what happens now. I must research these bees. This note will continue on a later date. The clouds look like sky turtles. I can imagine cops standing around outside waiting to smell Piero. When they do, they all put on their sunglasses, and the one with the highest rank announces "We're going stoner hunting" in a really mean voice. Then they follow the wind to find the source of the smell. The reason the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise has lasted so long is because Sonic himself experiences severe time dilation due to "going fast," and therefore does not age. 5/21 "What if David and the Pot Elf are like two separate entities?" "Dude stop, you're gonna give yourself multiple personality disorder!" 5/27 Pipes shall henceforth be rated by the Piero level achieved from a full bowl of GDP. It is a common strain and is perfect for rating. 5/28 (continuation from 5/20) I have learned that the ancient wizard bees are orange. Nothing further has surfaced in my investigation. Narcissa is the ancient Piero goddess of beauty in the polytheistic branch of Pierodom. Many men sought her, but she was only attracted to the most confident of all men, who came to be known as narcissists, the only humans capable of seducing Narcissa. The reason George Lucas made Episode IV first is that he knew, for whatever reason, that after Episode III came out, he would get extremely Piero and forget all of the details of Star Wars. So, in a burst of creative genius, he made IV-VI first to avoid the series being incomplete. A budget is the most sacred thing in the world; violated by no man, seduced by no woman. My mixtape dropped today. It's called "Dreaming in Closets." Danny Remeta-Shaw is the Piero God. 5/29 Every time I leave Katie and I'm turning the corner from the dirt to the street, I imagine that the instant I turn the corner, I will see 9 SWAT vans, and upon seeing me, they will all point their guns at me, and instantly ask the question I dread: "What's your right?" 6/1 Piero brought over his PS4 so Josh could help him boost the strength of his erection. 6/2 Piero blocks out the second and third guy, and emphasizes the first. My car looks like its eyes are half closed and it has a little goatee. It is a Pierohead. The original ancient council of the Piero God was a monk-like group that wore their beanies further back than anyone in recorded history. 6/3 None of the members of the Significant Seven have ever existed. Our bodies are 73% milk. "Are you a llama?" *long pause* *Batman voice* "No, I'm Batman." 6/10 You can only "highly recommend" something if you are Piero. There will one day be a Robot Rights Movement, in which there will be a robot version of MLK who announces "I have calculated that one day..." Gravesy Wavesy's High Notes Sadly, Gravesy has lost his high notes twice, first when he bought his first phone, and second when he went in the pool with his first phone. Here is what remains: 5/11 The law is a dragon, because of the scales of justice. The law is the biggest Jew. Refer to the lost notes. Glove Light Master's High Notes The 420 tornado is produced by a bunch of piero plants that burned in a massive fire but was unfortunately nearby a massive tornado that was traveling towards the smoke. The piero smoke is sucked into the tornado and so does the growers. The ultimate trip is what one man had mentioned it to be. The two growers twirl inside of the smoke and spin deep inside the revolting core getting higher and higher each second. The tornados height reached up to be five-hundred-thousand feet high and was Ingulfed in piero smoke that came from the finest strains from all the land. It reached into the sky and formed one giant ass cloud that reached age of having the first sign of life because the two growers gained powers that turned them from humans to piero God's. The legend goes on that the giant cloud reaches around earth constantly but no man or woman may see the God's unless lifted by the smoke of the finest piero. Ancient council of birds is David, Cameron, and I (Nathan Daniel Whitehoue) What if piero and piero heads ruled society without anyone even knowing it. What would it be like for the public to find out About it? the piero God's in the early stages constructed what is known to be the most Colossus bongs in the world. This bong stretched from the Earth's crust all the way up to the clouds. The base was on the bottom Of inside a moutain and will be completely empty and full of water. The moutain was connected to a volcano where a big and powerful piero Dragon was held. The Dragon is the fuego source that was developed inside of the volcano which the smoke flowed through small cracks that cconnected to a tube that pointed into the water of the moutain. The smoke then traveled up the giant moutain that reached all the way passed the clouds. Took 2 days and took 1 to clear. I took it and threw it on the ground. What you think I'm stupid? You've never owned a phone. the piero religion has now evolved into the piero God's era my life goal is to buy a white baby tiger None of the significant 7 has ever existed I am the anti Cameron what if humans evolved from dinosaurs instead of primates the significant 7 are all wizards that have great magical powers Too College's High Notes All the kardashians have fucked a muscular black man, including Bruce Jenner. Piero needs to knight us We need to smoke Piero in Peru where Piero was born making it the holy land. God's an asshole and girls love assholes, that's why most girls are religious When we turn into robots at some point,we're going to have to earn credits for abilities (a sense of humor) you'll have to purchase them from others I.E comedians. PETA hates Andrew more than animal cruelty Adults born in the year 1995 are as old as the internet My knees feel like one it's own in my body If you have 100 in your wallet and you lflash it at a girl, the girl will have sex with you on the spot for free, But a black mAn will take it. Be careful. Evan Chambers is the greatest fictional villain Valentines day is a day of the year that single people hate more than people in relationships like it The exploding cheesy chicken cheese sauce at Jack in the Box is a lie. It's an actual sauce which is bullshit. ---Andrew lied to me. Eating a pear while extremely high is an amazing tasty adventure. It feels like a movie Dogs love everybody and it doesn't matter what they've done White people still own black people. Most professional athletes are black and the owners are mostly white Josh makes the best hot cocoa You truly love someone when you hate them WATCHING BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY HIGH IS HOLY SHIT Isn't the term, "leader of the free world" contradicting? Somewhere in the universe someone's cutting hair with fire Dogs are high all the time because all they do is eat, sleep, and play Everyone's important because everyone capitalized their name If the universe is expanding infinitely, what is it expanding into? Legally an adult, mentally a squid Where does the water that's in frozen comets from? What if the world government has met aliens but are doing the greatest cover up ever to protect us from them The Darkness's High Notes Death is just a different perspective on life. We should all get in the habit of calling people old sport Breaking the law is the single most common crime in the United States Throwing imaginary balls at each other is fucking fantastic Seatbelts protect myself from the dangers of marijuana Injecting fire sauce into your blood stream makes you hot. I got so drunk I gave you an artificial insemination Every single atom in our Sun is constantly pointing their fingers at earth and going "Eyyyy" like the Fonz in random patterns that sometimes become synchronized performances. Every single moment in time from the beginning of the Universe until David's creation has contributed to the beginning of the big freeze caused by his spirit bomb. Ergo, the Universe has killed itself. Tires have lungs. We're the Highhhsenbergs. Hella thought I heard songs playing but it was only the sound of my A/C STRANDBEEST D I'm on those dabs A I'm on amphetamines R I'm fuckin rolling balls E I'm on ecstasy right nooooooow You can tell someone is high if they rip marijuana nugs into shapes of marijuana leaves. Nam's aggressive dance Stomp, stomp, legs, forearm, forearm, legs, chest, out and yell with authority 1001100001001 David's motto is "Always destroy the universe" I'm inside the influence The further back your beanie hangs, the more of a pierohead you are Flappy bird is a silent killer If I got paid in piero, I'd just sell some of it to the homeboys to get me my money Warping is like the start of the hunger games I hate David. There is no justification. It can never be Def-truuu 101 because the terrorists would never allow it. Dawg driving is like.a rollercoaster through the universe whose only destination is adventure Water was passed down from the dinosaurs, generations ago. They created the water cycle. Stronger, more powerful vehicles prey on weaker vehicles by stalking them in the darkness. Then they tear their flesh and begin to graze. Jarod doesn't have enough badges to train Rocky for his big fight. David doesn't have any of the evolutionary characteristics that we're looking for at this company. He's fired. Circles are a deep and elaborate metaphor for niggers The Unknown's High Notes High Notes Key: Piero- Another name for terms related to stoners (i.e. Weed=Piero, Being High=Being Piero). It is of the up most importance that all Stoners use, and spread this term. The Significant Seven-A holy Stoner counsel that consists of seven main members. Andrew Kruse (everyone in the world MUST hate Andrew), David Garcia (Creator of all epic poems on the topic of Piero), Josh Herrera (Too college), Jarod Graves (gravesy wavesy), Ean Whitehouse (Native American Trap Lord), Nathan Whitehouse (Glove light show master), and Cameron Kakol (The Unknown Piero Smoker, possibly linked to time itself) The Truth- The name given to the Stoner hivemind by humans who've encountered and experienced it. Taco Bell- The single most important place for Piero Heads. The best food combo there is a Cheesy Gordita Crunch with a Doritos Shell instead of the regular shell, with nacho cheese instead of Baja sauce. Plus a medium Baja Blast. Subway- The best place to go for wake n bake. Order a Sunrise Subway Melt with Pepperjack cheese, Onions, Salt and pepper, Sweet onion sauce, and Chipotle sauce. Stoner Hangout Locations Guide- A map in progress that displays all hangout spots to smoke at. At the moment, there are THREE Stoner Headquarter locations. Katie (a drainage ditch that was eventually left in ruins by wannabe gangs), The Tunnels (the detention basin area in Angel Park; a dark drainage tunnel that requires a flashlight), and The Caves (a LARGE cave located at Red Rock that is the ultimate counsel meeting location. None of the Significant Seven are allowed there individually, either EVERYONE goes, or no one goes). Both Katie and The Tunnels require at least two of the to be present. Light saber battle- an act that only takes place when you are really Piero. Each opponent has a light saber (it is courteous to supply your own), and they create a background story. They then duel, leaving one victorious. Each person is required to share/take turns being Jedi and Sith. PN/SN- The current two points in time in which Cameron Kakol has reached an epiphany. PN marks dates in the traditional fashion of the month, then the day, then the year. SN writes dates in a new number system as follows: There noticeably 6 symbols, although the Significant Seven has 7 members. Although it is not known at this moment if the pictogram in the beginning is 0 or 6, the Significant Seven uses the number as both, which equates to seven total numbers. The 0 will be represented with ANOTHER ring around it, while 6 will be represented like the one shown. The new format when written with the new number will be written as Piero-Year^Piero-Month^Piero-Day There is currently no translation from Piero to Human and vice versa, so the Significant Seven still keeps track of human dates through either a phone or a communications device. June 12, 2014 marks the first human day of the new Piero calendar. The first official calendar date for the Significant Seven and it's apostles are 1^1^1 High Notes written on dates are preceded by the Piero Date then • then the High Note number, like so 5410^10^6•2 Now that you know the terminology, you are able to easily understand- The High Notes created by Cameron Kakol Please Enjoy responsibly. -------------------------------------------------------- PN: prius nidor- Before vape Eminem is an angry person who creates anger driven rhymes. The rappers that do look up to him create similar style music, thus spreading anger infested music. (NOTE: This statement does not mean I don't like Eminem, I'm simply stating he's very angry) DARE didn't work. But I still consider myself a great roll model. I act different in public, and act better in public. Dude, I hate when people lose my shit; it honestly makes me frustrated. And then I hate when they stop looking, acting like its no big deal. I swear we all were smokin in the rain forest and somehow came across a tribe who demanded our green. We refused, so we started to run away, and we all kicked ass against the tribe members. Badass means breaking the law, but not hurting anyone David is the new age Homer, he writes historical epic poems... Crashing planes into the world trade centers is sooooo 2001 Looking up into the stars, the Taco Bell cinnabon bites were like stars. As they entered the black hole of my mouth, they exploded with ooie-gooie deliciousness Josh and Andrew fight in the grass, like a gladiator versus lions. We stand here and laugh about the problems amongst our peers, like the snaughty upper class at the coliseum. Shroom-pills Each song has its own unique trippin story Converting others to The Truth tally: IIII/II...too many.... Kaitlin and Clarissa got hotter like the 3rd time we hung out with them, it was great Handshakes are single greatest source of renewable energy. Piero is the original god of happiness and euphoria, but the other gods did not believe in mortal happiness. They banished Piero, turning him into a bush, but forget to rid him of his power. Humans eventually found it and smoked it, and the other gods put a curse on a majority, making them think that Pieros bad. Piero is cursed farther, as his name changes all the time now. A small band of 'friends' goes together, to later find the truth that Piero is the real name of this 'devils' salad. It is also found out later that David is the second coming of Homer, of who which lived through a long period in B.C. Homer was trusted by gods to keep records, including the ones that are classified from public. Iterations made through time eventually led to knowledge of a single Piero god. He blesses you based on Piero Karma. What if everyone was a spider, what would be the old majority/minority and see if it changes like it has now where Hispanics are the majority now, not Caucasian. M.M. Oshonasy developed the very first cross joint, engineer of the Golden Gate bridge. His motive is unknown, but it has something to do with being at a fuckin 10 while thinking of bridges. The tunnels, the cave, and "Katie" (see the stoner hangout locations guide) are all Stoner Headquarters NOTE: Katie was ransacked and left in ruins; evidence found at scene was analyzed, leading to conclusion that Hobo species had acted upon the headquarter Ancient humans were put on Earth by beings from another galaxy. These beings wanted to continue communication with the humans, so they left plants called Marijuani on Earth. Anytime a human smokes Marijuana, they are brought closer to the alien leader; a hivemind. That is why all stoners think about the same thing. It should be normal to watch other people takes hits and be proud of them for the quality of the hit. "Give me a SOAPSTOne of the rhetorical situation of the light saber battle" (also in David's high notes) What if the noises made by babies are remnant of how ancient humans communicated. Ancient humans used communication so much that it is engraved in the brains of modern babies. Water is like a shield to ants. What if during one of their battles, the enemy ants used the sink water as a shield. The enemies shot things through it like a catapult (because human-sized objects are immune to waters effects). The only way to sweat out cannibanoids and any other marijuana related particles is by sweating on the swing. The only way to sweat on a swing is by swinging intensely. Technically the earth could be the center of the universe, and at one point it is possible that either David or I were the EXACT center of the universe (also in David's high notes) Google never really was ever losing money. It was the most expensive company in the world 10 years ago... Mind you before the stock market crash in 2007-2008... And it is STILL the most expensive company. This kind of means that Google is an economic time capsule. It still represents times of great prosperity. Ancient Council of Birds is Nathan, David, and I (Cameron Josef Kakol). Our bodies are 73% milk. Stairs are interesting All my life is a lie; the significant seven has been smoking thc-infused chamomile, not tobacco. Piero is made of the purest form of Piero. When he was born, he was made of Piero. I went to a witch-burning ceremony. Do siblings have similar orgasm lengths? -------------------------------------------------------- SN: secundum nidor- after vape 1^1^1•1- Today marks the beginning of the new Piero Calendar, and a new historic artifact was discovered, which possibly links the Unknown Piero Smoker to time itself